Uncontrollable Love
by Renavelia
Summary: Roy Mustang meets his match.


*****DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, own Fullmetal Alchemist or Roy Mustang, but damn I wish I do.**

**CLAIMER: I do, however, own Major General Genesa Vincent. She's mine, so no stealing please.**

**~Reena*****

Sticking to the shadows, Colonel Roy Mustang struggled to control his labored breathing. With his heartbeat pounding away in his ears, he took a cautious step forward, only to be slammed into the building in which the shadows came from.

"Sh, they'll hear you." Voiced the person who held their body up against his, to keep him still.

Roy had to strain his eyes to make out the person who spoke. His eyes widened at the shadow-laced strawberry blond hair that flowed down to the stranger's waist. He couldn't make out their face, but by the feel of their bottom against his groin, he could tell that the person was definitely female.

Ignoring the man's obvious stares, Major General Genesa Vincent kept her eyes and ears open for even the slightest bit of noise and motions from the enemy forces. Hearing and seeing nothing, Genesa activated her alchemy.

A haze of black flew out of the shadows from the building the two were hiding in and merged into the shadows of the building across from them. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Roy went to open his mouth to say something, but Genesa just clamped her hand over his mouth as a painful scream echoed from down the alley.

As soon as the cries died down into nothingness, Genesa's alchemy vanished and she relaxed. She then turned to face Roy, her moss green eyes shinning in the dim lighting that came from one of the few unbroken street lights.

"What is the Flame Alchemist doing out of Central?" Genesa asked seriously.

Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are you?" Roy demanded, keeping his voice down just in case there were more enemies in the area.

Giving his a mocking look, Genesa took a step back from him.

"Major General Genesa Vincent of the Southern HQ. Your in my jurisdiction and by the looks of it, your injured. Now answer my question, Colonel." Genesa said, pulling ranks.

Roy's hardened look faltered and he saluted to Genesa.

"I'm here on the suspicions of some Homunculus, Sir." Roy stated.

Returning the salute, Genesa eyed Roy for a moment.

"At ease solider." Genesa sighed and began walking out of the alley way she was in.

Roy came up along side of her, glancing around in suspicion. As the two left the shadows, their presence was answered in silence.

"You should go to the hospital and get yourself checked out. That shoulder wound looks deep." Genesa said as she continued to walk.

"I'm fine." Roy huffed.

Stopping, Genesa turned to Roy with a sneer.

"As your superior, I'm ordering you to go to the hospital. If you disobey my direct order, I'll arrest you." Genesa said, her voice dripping with malice.

Roy smirked at Genesa.

"I didn't think the famous Nightshade Alchemist cared about anyone." Roy stated, but his eyes held the pain that came from his bleeding shoulder.

Genesa frowned at Roy, before her face fell blank. Without a second of hesitation, she brought her hand up and pushed a pressure point on Roy's neck. He's eyes shot closed and his body fell limp to the cracked sidewalk.

"Hm...maybe I should have caught him." Genesa wondered out loud after Roy's head hit the ground. "Nah."

Blinding lights filled Roy's eyes, making him shut them again and groan as pain throbbed in the back of his head. Bringing his hand up, his fingers ran over the gauze that was wrapped around his head.

"Good to see that your finally awake, Colonel."

At Genesa's voice, Roy slowly tilted his head to the side as to not make the throbbing headache worse. Seeing his confusion, Genesa closed the book she was reading and stood up to pour him a glass of water. She placed the end of the straw to Roy's lips and waited for him to finish drinking, before setting the glass on the bedside table.

"You hit your head when you passed out from blood loss. It's been three days since I brought you here." Genesa stated, making it sound like she was telling him a report on something plain.

"Y-you knocked me out." Roy said, disbelief flooding his voice.

Genesa pursed her lips as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What makes you say that, Colonel?" She asked out of slight curiosity.

"I can't remember much, but what I do remember is your hand coming out of nowhere and a quick flash of pain. Then...lights out." Roy explained, now sitting up and glaring at Genesa.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of his doctor bed.

"I didn't know whether or not that your orders were to be kept on the down low, so I didn't call anyone about your condition. You should contact your HQ as soon as you can so no one else is sent to the area you were last in." Genesa told him.

With the pain down to a dull ache, Roy took a good look at the Major General. There were bags under her eyes and she looked like she had better days. Frankly, to Roy, she looked exhausted.

"Did you stay here the entire time?" Roy asked, a bit baffled.

Coughing to hide the blush that threatened to creep onto her face, she quickly got up to her feet.

"I-I'm going to go tell the doctors that your awake." Genesa forced, before storming out of the room.

It took Roy a minute to get over the shock that came after seeing Genesa blush. A grin the light up his face as the doctor entered the room, but without Genesa.

The next day, Roy was discharged from the hospital and was able to go back to Central. Instead of boarding the train, Roy ventured off to Southern HQ in search of the Major General. Inside Southern Command, Roy went over to the front office and spoke with the Private that sat behind the desk.

"Private, where can I find Major General Vincent?" Roy asked the young solider.

"Um...Major General Vincent is off today. You might find her at the bar later on tonight." The Private told Roy.

"Couldn't you just give me her address?" Roy asked, getting a little frustrated.

"I could, but then I'd be at the Major Generals mercy, for she made us swear not to give out her private information." The Private stated, giving Roy an apologetic look.

Roy sighed, but nodded.

"What's the bar called?" He asked.

"Regina's Tavern."

Nodding, Roy left and went straight over to the bar where he promised to wait for Genesa to show up. Three hours and seven pints of beer later, Genesa walked into the bar. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a red halter top with matching heels. Her hair was up in what looked like a complicated braid and she was smiling as she seated herself at the bar.

Buzzing from the alcohol consumption without food in his gut, Roy stared at Genesa for a few moments. Watching as the few guys that went up to flirt with her, were instantly turned down. Taking a deep breath, Roy stood up from his stool. With his beer in one hand, he went over to the stool that was beside Genesa's and sat down.

She glanced at him, before taking a sip of her own beer.

"Weren't you suppose to be heading back today?" Genesa asked, sending a knowing glance at Roy.

He shrugged.

"I had other things on my mind that I needed to take care of." Roy stated.

"Uh huh, sure. And did you take care of those things?" Genesa questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"Not yet, but hopefully I will soon." Roy said, smirking at Genesa.

She answered his smirk with a raise of her brow.

"Alright then." Genesa said, getting up from the bar.

Roy gaped at Genesa.

"You wanted to see me again and I want to dance. Now take my hand and lead me out to the dance floor, Colonel." Genesa said, holding her hand out for him to grab.

Roy took her hand and pulled her through the thong of people, going towards the center of the dance floor. Once there, Roy sent Genesa in a tight circle, before pulling her up against him. She gasped as their bodies pressed up against each other, before lifting her arms and circling his neck. Roy gripped onto Genesa's hips as they grind to the fast pace song.

Sweat marred their bodies as the continued to dance through five more songs. Genesa shivered from the sensations brought by Roy's hot breath as it hit the side of her neck, before he pressed a kiss to heated flesh. Running her fingers up into his hair, Genesa forced his head up to where her lips crashed on to his. They didn't stop their movements as Roy deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Genesa's mouth to taste something sinful.

Pulling away, Genesa nipped Roy's bottom lip, earning a groan from Roy.

"Let's get out of here." Roy said in Genesa's ear, before bringing her ear lobe into his mouth to nibble.

Nodding her head, she let Roy pull her out of the packed bar and out into the warm night air.

"My place isn't far from here-"

Genesa's words were cut off by Roy as he pushed her up against the outside wall of the bar and proceeded to kiss her again. Moving her head to the side to speak, Roy just traveled down to bite and suck on her sensitive flesh on her neck.

"R-Roy, wait until we get to my house." Genesa said through a moan.

Roy leaned back reluctantly, his breathing fast.

"Lead the way, Genesa." Roy said and got a smile from her.

His breath caught and she tilted her head to the side in confusion, right before his lips attacked hers again in a fierce kiss. It left her breathless and wanting more.

**END! **


End file.
